


Sunset in Novigrad

by tieflings



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Witcher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieflings/pseuds/tieflings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Síle de Tansarville and Yennefer of Vengerberg share a touching moment together.</p><p>(They've been in a relationship for a while and this is before Yennefer meets Geralt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset in Novigrad

The sun was setting over the Novigrad, enveloping the city in an orange blaze. Pink colored clouds dotted the sky and over the mountains you could out the faint glimmer of stars. And when Síle de Tansarville glanced out of the window, the beauty of the setting sun made her gasp.

She had always loved sunsets. The colors, the smell and even how the air around her felt different. Watching as the common folk laid down their scythes and headed back home, and in Novigrad the city transformed, becoming a den of drunken giggles and sin.

Silé tore her gaze from the window, leaning back over the parchments strewn across the desk. Her main focus for these past few days had been an unfinished spell. The mage who had begun writing the theories had gone and been assassinated before he could complete them. And even though his death was unfortunate, Síle couldn’t help but to suppress the giddiness she felt as she read through her notes again. If she managed to figure out this spell, her fellow mages would be more than impressed. Maybe even naming the new spell after her.

“What are you doing?” Murmured a soft voice, a voice interrupted any thoughts Síle had.

She looked over her shoulder to the giant bed taking up most of the room. Yennefer of Vengerberg was sprawled across the sheets, her pale skin glinting like a diamond . As Yennefer’s lilac eyes locked with hers and Silé felt her stomach twist.

Yennefer had been her first friend and her first true love. She was the only person in the world who could make Síle speechless. A talent that Yennefer found most useful and used whenever she could.

“I’m just thinking,” Síle answered, nodding towards the mess of parchments and quills in front of her.

Yennefer slid off the bed and casually strode over to the desk. Not bothering to covering her naked body as she bent over Síle’s work.

“I see that the answer to that spell is still eluding you.”

“Yes,” Silé admitted. “Though I can feel I’m nearing a breakthrough, if onl-,” her voice faltered as she felt a pair of lips, carefully graze the back of her neck. 

Yennefer wrapped her arms around the other sorceress. Pressing her naked body against Síle’s. 

“I think you need to take your mind of things...” Yennefer whispered. “Maybe you could come back to bed with me?”

Yennefer’s words sent a shiver of desire running through Sile’s spine. 

“We have spent the whole day in bed,” Silé said, every ounce of her concentration went into keeping her voice steady. 

Yennefer flung her raven hair over her shoulders, her eyes sparkling with mischief. She leaned in, placing her lips close to Sile´s ear. Her teeth gently tugging at her earlobe. 

“And let’s spend the whole night there.”

Any arguments Silé might have had disappeared. Yennefer pulled Silé up from the desk, her hands moving down her body. A shiver went through her body as Yennefer’s delicate fingers started to untangle the ribbons that held Sile´s dress together. 

“Yenna...” Silé whispered, her name twisting into a moan as Yennefer’s fingers traced Síle’s nipples.

When the dress fell the two sorceresses spared a moment just to look at each other. Silé had seen beautiful girls before, but nothing compared to the beauty of Yennefer of Vengerbeg. And as Síle stared into the lilac eyes of the other sorceress, she knew that Yennefer was thinking the same thing of Síle.

Silé leaned forward, taking Yennefer’s lips between her lips, weaving her fingers into her hair. And as they fell back on top of the bed stuffed with goose feathers, magical theories were replaced with the sweet scent of lilac and gooseberries. 

-  
Their bodies were still intertwined. The sun had set, leaving the room in complete darkness. Síle could cast a spell, making the room brighter, but that required that she had to move away from Yennefer. Move away from the warm embrace of her arms, the soft sighs against her collarbone.

She wouldn’t. She couldn’t.

Síle took a deep breath.

“I love you, Yenna.”

Yennefer looked up, her lilac eyes wide in surprise. She shook her head, as if somehow had misheard it.

“You love me?`

“Yes.”

Silence hung between them and ice slowly nestled in Síle’s stomach. Yennefer continued continued just to stare at her, making every second agony.

“Yenna I-” Síle began, before she was interrupted by Yennefer’s lips. The kiss was soft and gentle erasing any doubt Síle might have had.

“I love you too.”


End file.
